Wie ein Licht in der Nacht
by keren-happuch
Summary: Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl für Hermione, als sie nach langer Zeit wieder Hogwarts' Ländereien betritt. Eingehüllt in Trauer und einen Reiseumhang begegnet sie ihrer neuen Aufgabe und beginnt ein Projekt, dass nur ein kleines Bisschen an B.Elfe.r. erinnert. SSHG. Vier aufeinanderfolgende Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:** Ungewohnt und altbekannt

**Rating**: P12

**Genre: **friendship

**Wörter:** 3.467

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und das Universum von Harry Potter gehören JKR.

Diese Geschichte wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben, die Autorin verdient damit kein Geld.

Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum der Autorin. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Ein besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta** Smaragdeule.**

* * *

><p>Ungewohnt und altbekannt. Neu und vertraut. Schrecklich und schön.<p>

Es war schlicht und einfach ein seltsames Gefühl für Hermione, als sie durch die schmiedeeisernen Tore schritt, die sich wie von Zauberhand für sie geöffnet hatten. In Gedanken rügte sie sich für dieses schlechte Wortspiel. Natürlich öffneten sich die Tore durch Magie, immerhin befand sie sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Nervös strich sie die Uniform glatt, die unter ihrem offenen Reisemantel zu sehen war. Sie trug nicht die grau-weiße Kleidung der Schüler, obwohl es ihr wie gestern vorkam, hier mit allen anderen gelernt und gelacht zu haben. Gelacht hatte Hermione schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Manchmal umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen, wenn sie jemandem hatte helfen können, und verringerte die Falten der Trauer und Sorge, die sich in ihr Gesicht eingegraben hatten. Ron hatte sich schon zu Schulzeiten darüber lustig gemacht, dass sich eine tiefe Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete, wenn sie sich über ihn aufregte.

Ron. Lieber, tollpatschiger Ronald. Eine Woche zuvor war sein zweiter Todestag gewesen. Es sei ein Unfall gewesen, hatten seine Kollegen gesagt.

Nach der Trauer war die Wut gekommen. Niemand, erst recht kein Auror, hatte das Recht, auszuprobieren, ob Flüche durch Spiegel wie durch Fensterglas gelangen konnten. Niemand. Erst recht nicht der Mann, den Hermione mit jeder Faser ihres jungen Herzens zärtlich liebte. Die Wut hatte sich wieder in Trauer und dann in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelt, das sie den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten würde. Hermione straffte die Schultern und schob die Erinnerungen dorthin, wo sie zu ertragen waren. In dieser Ecke befanden sich bereits andere Erlebnisse, die sie wie ein eingewachsener Splitter immer wieder zum Innehalten zwangen. Ohne Vorwarnung brachen sie als Wunde wieder auf, riefen ihr ins Gedächtnis, wie es war, als Dumbledore starb oder als sie mit Snapes Blut an den Händen wieder auf das Schlachtfeld lief.

Als Hermione die Schulleiterin auf sich zukommen sah, straffte sie die Schultern und ging mit erhobenem Haupt weiter. Snape hatte Naginis Angriff überlebt und vielleicht war Hogwarts auch der richtige Platz für sie. Vielleicht fand sie hier neue Kraft, wenn ihre Erinnerungen sie zu zermürben versuchten.

„Gut sehen Sie aus, meine Liebe!" Minerva McGonnagals Lächeln zerknitterte ihr Gesicht in tausende kleine Fältchen, so wie es schon immer gewesen war. „Obwohl ich fürchte, dass Madam Pomfrey enttäuscht sein wird, dass Sie nicht die traditionelle Tracht tragen."

Hermione wandte den Blick von der noch immer extravaganten Einrichtung des Schulleiterbüros ab und blickte ein wenig befangen an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung war derer der Heiler im Sankt Mungos nachempfunden. Nicht in der Farbe, denn Hermione verabscheute limonengrün. Sie trug eine schmucklose weiße Hose und eine blassblaue Tunika. Ginny hatte ihre Kreation als langweilig bezeichnet, als Hermione sie ihr auf ihr Drängen hin vorgeführt hatte. Dieser Kommentar hatte nicht so geschmerzt wie sie befürchtet hatte. Es war nur ein weiterer Schritt der Entfremdung, die nach Rons Tod begonnen hatte. Ohne ihn fühlte sich Hermione, als gehörte sie nirgends mehr dazu, nirgends mehr hin. Ihre pastellfarbene Trauer grenzte sie vom herrlich bunten Leben ihrer Freunde ab und Hermione hatte es nicht bemerkt, bevor es zu spät war, um die alte Vertrautheit wieder herzustellen.

Natürlich hatte ihr Oberteil kurze Ärmel, der Hygiene wegen, und eine eingearbeitete Tasche für ihr Handwerkszeug, an deren Saum sie nun unbeholfen nestelte. Professor McGonnagals Blick blieb daran haften. Hermione spulte die Antwort auf die stumme Frage ab. Sie wusste, worüber ihre ehemalige Lehrerin sich wunderte.

„Rebholz und Drachenherzfaser, nahezu identisch mit meinem alten Zauberstab. Er ist einen halben Zoll kürzer und enthält statt einer einzigen die Herzfasern zweier Drachen. Das bedeutet, meine charaktergebenden Eigenschaften sind noch immer dieselben, nur meine Magie ist stärker geworden und kann durch den stärkeren Stab besser arbeiten."

Schweigend tranken die beiden Frauen ihren Tee. Hermione war es gewohnt, mit niemandem zu reden. Aus Mangel an anderen Möglichkeiten und, wenn sie ehrlich war, darauf hoffend, dass die Geschäftigkeit Hogwarts' ihrer Seele Ruhe brächte, hatte sie nach ihrer Heilerlehre das Angebot ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin angenommen. Es war weniger eine Bitte als ein Hilferuf der Schulleiterin gewesen. Die Krankenschwester, Madam Pomfrey, verlor ihr Augenlicht auf Grund eines irreparablen Fluchschadens. Das war eines der vielen Opfer, die der Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord gefordert hatte. Noch konnte sie die kleinen und größeren Verletzungen und Krankheiten der Schüler versorgen, doch niemand wusste, wie lange sie dazu noch in der Lage wäre. Also hatte Hermione ihre Koffer gepackt und war erneut dem Ruf Hogwarts' gefolgt.

„Nun, meine Liebe -," Minerva McGonnagal lächelte nachsichtig, als Hermione sich gleichzeitig erhob und sie dadurch unterbrach. „Gehen Sie nur. Poppy – Madam Pomfrey erwartet Sie sicher längst."

Hermione legte sich ihren schweren Umhang wieder über die Schultern, nickte der Schulleiterin zu und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Hermione bemühte sich wirklich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als Madam Pomfrey sie durch die Krankenstation führte und ihr einen kurzen Überblick der Ressourcen verschaffte. Sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht gelungen war, als die ältere Frau, nachdem sie sich in dem kleinen Schwesternzimmer niedergelassen hatten, ihre Hand tätschelte.

„Ist schon gut, Kind.", murmelte sie, Hermiones Hand nicht loslassend.

Hermione riss ihren Blick von den dürren Fingern, über denen die fleckige Haut spannte, los, und ließ die Augen prüfend über ihr Gegenüber gleiten. Die Züge der Schulschwester waren eingefallen, ihre Augäpfel lagen tief in den Höhlen, die Haut über dem mageren Körper war grau und ungesund. Innerlich gab sich Hermione einen Ruck und schaltete ihre Professionalität an. Madam Pomfrey verlor nicht nur ihre Sehkraft und sie brauchte ihre Hilfe.

„Sie haben es erkannt, nicht wahr, Madam Weasley?"

Sie nickte leicht. „Wieso verheimlichen Sie es, Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Krankenschwester seufzte, als sie sich tiefer in den Sessel gleiten ließ.

„Madam Weasley," – „Hermione.", unterbrach Hermione sie.

„Nur, wenn Sie mich Poppy nennen. Wir sind schließlich Kolleginnen."

Wieder konnte die Jüngere nur nicken.

„Nun, Hermione, auch Sie haben während Ihrer Tätigkeit als Heilerin gelernt, diesen einfachen Grundsatz umzusetzen: Wie schnell und vollständig jemand genesen kann, hängt im Wesentlichen von seiner Psyche ab. Wie gut unsere Zauber und Sprüche sind, ist zweitrangig. Doch wie soll ein Patient Vertrauen in meine Heilfähigkeiten haben, wenn er mich so sieht? Deshalb war es ab einem gewissen Stadium notwendig, mein Äußeres zu verschleiern. Es ist im Übrigen kein besonders starker Glamour, den ich verwende. Außer Ihnen hat sich jedoch fast niemand die Mühe gemacht, genau hinzuschauen."

Die lange Rede hatte Madam Pomfrey deutlich erschöpft, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie alles erfahren musste. Immerhin war sie in absehbarer Zeit für die Pflege der kranken Frau zuständig.

„Nehmen Sie denn den Mandragosinensud regelmäßig ein?"

Madam Pomfrey winkte ab. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich freiwillig sterbe, Kind. Severus, der liebe Junge, braut mir seit langem die Medizin. Doch das gebietet dem Verfall keinen Einhalt mehr, sondern hilft nur noch gegen die Schmerzen."

Verwirrt runzelte Hermione die Stirn. Der Trank aus Alraunenspitzen, Drachenschuppen und einer hochpotenten magischen Citruspflanze verlangsamte in der Tat die Ausbreitung des Fluches im Körper, doch er hatte keinerlei analgetische Wirkung. Madam Pomfrey sprach weiter, bevor sie nachfragen konnte: „Severus hat eine schmerzstillende Komponente hinzugefügt, die nichts an der eigentlichen Wirkung des Mandragosinensuds ändert. Er muss es wissen, er ist der Tränkemeister, der liebe Junge."

Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, hastete mit langen Schritten durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Obwohl die Schüler in ihren Klassenräumen saßen und zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil aufmerksam den Lehrern lauschten, bevorzugte er diese Gangart, die seine Roben aufbauschen ließen. Er kannte seinen Spitznamen und war, wenn er ehrlich war, stolz darauf, die furchteinflößende Fledermaus aus dem Kerker zu sein. Größtmöglicher Respekt seitens der Schüler war ihm so sicher.

Doch jetzt war ihm der Effekt, den er mit seinem flatternden Umhang erzeugte, gleichgültig. Er war auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel zu Poppy Pomfrey. Severus hob eine zweifelnde Augenbraue, als er an die Medihexe dachte. In seiner Hand hielt er sicher eine kleine Phiole mit einem hellgrünen Trank, den er bereits seit mehreren Monaten brauen musste. Es tat ihm Leid um die mütterliche Frau, die ihn mehr als einmal vom sicheren Tod zurückgeholt hatte, nachdem er von einer Mission eines seiner Herren wiedergekehrt war. Nun tat er sein Möglichstes, um ihr die letzten Monate, die letzten Wochen zu erleichtern. Den Mandragosinensud so anzupassen, dass er einen Schmerzlinderungstrank integrieren konnte, war eine knifflige Aufgabe gewesen, doch er war schließlich Meister seines Faches. Er war allerdings nicht in der Lage, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der Poppy und die vielen anderen Fluchopfer heilen könnte. Die Augenbraue senkte sich grimmig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Amycus Carrow seine gerechte Strafe durch die Dementoren erhalten hatte.

Severus stieß die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und hielt seine Schultern gestrafft, um der unvermeidlich überschwänglichen Begrüßung durch die Schulschwester zu begegnen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Severus, mein lieber Junge!"

Steif nickte er, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass ihm seine Züge entglitten waren. Poppy sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus. Sie magerte immer mehr ab und wirkte bereits jetzt mehr tot als lebendig. Wenn er doch nur etwas tun könnte!

Doch sofort hatte er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle, insbesondere da er jemand Fremden im Raum bemerkt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Poppy schon seit Tagen von ihrer Nachfolgerin sprach. Das musste sie sein, diese kleine blasse Hexe, die dort am Schreibtisch stand. Severus stolzierte an ihr vorbei, drückte dabei die kleine Flasche mit Medizin in die Hand der unscheinbaren Heilerin, und verschwand im Schwesternzimmer, in das Poppy ihn gerufen hatte.

Dort bat sie ihn, Madam Weasley in die Vorratshaltung des Krankenflügels einzuführen, da sie selbst zu erschöpft sei.

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte gehofft, er sei die kleine Alleswisserin ein für alle Mal losgeworden, als sie ihre N.E.W.T.s in Empfang genommen hatte. Er türmte sich vor ihr auf, bereit, sie einzuschüchtern, sollte sie auch nur den Versuch eines Gespräches, das über das respektvoll kollegiale hinausging, wagen. Doch sie riskierte nichts, hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, und falls sie ihn einmal hob, konnte er nur Wissen gepaart mit Hilflosigkeit und Einsamkeit darin sehen. Irgendetwas rührte ihn an, und in bester Manier übertönte er es mit gefauchten Anweisungen und groben Bemerkungen. Seine Maske saß fest, er war sicher, dass das Mädchen nichts von seinem inneren Aufruhr bemerkte. Er war versucht, sie zu schütteln, sie mit Aufgaben und Fragen zu überhäufen, die früher ein Feuer in ihr entfacht hatten, dass ihn so sehr an sich selbst erinnerte. Fokus und Leidenschaft, Selbstaufgabe und Einsamkeit.

Vielleicht waren sie auch jetzt nicht so verschieden, wie es scheinen mochte.

Vielleicht würde es sich lohnen, Madam Weasley zur Vertrauten zu haben.

Der Tränkemeister beendete die Einführung der jungen Frau in das Tränkesystem der Krankenstation. Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass ihre Blicke ihm folgten und sich ein kleines Leuchten in ihren Augen festgesetzt hatte.

Hermione gab sich alle Mühe, entspannt zu wirken. Neben ihr saß Poppys lieber Junge Severus schwarz und unbewegt am Lehrertisch.

Ihre erste Begegnung am frühen Nachmittag war alles andere als angenehm verlaufen. Hermione hatte sich beim Anblick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers in ein stammelndes Häuflein Elend verwandelt. Er war in den Krankenflügel gerauscht und hatte eine Phiole des hellgrün schimmernden Suds in ihre Hand gedrückt ohne sie als Person wahrzunehmen. Hermiones Herz hatte angefangen, unkontrolliert zu schlagen, als sie die wulstige Narbe unter dem hohen Kragen des Professors hervorragen sah, und sie fühlte sich, als wäre es ganz stehengeblieben, als sie den fürsorglichen Blick bemerkte, mit dem Snape die Schulkrankenschwester bedachte. Poppy hatte gelächelt und ihren lieben Jungen an Hermione verwiesen, um den Tränkevorrat der Krankenstation zu kontrollieren. Obwohl sich das Treffen von da an in einen der schrecklichsten Albträume der jungen Heilerin verwandelte, hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, diesen Mann zum Freund zu gewinnen, der zu schneidender Boshaftigkeit und diesem liebevollen Blick fähig war. Kurz bevor er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, hatte Hermione den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte er etwas an ihr entdeckt, was niemandem sonst auffiel. Es schien, als konnte er etwas in ihr sehen, dass ihm so wichtig war, dass er sogar die beleidigende Bemerkung beim Abschied ohne Bosheit und nur aus reiner Gewohnheit gesagt hatte. Dann hatte sie gewusst, dass mehr hinter seiner Maske steckte, und sie war entschlossen, ihm den Raum zu geben, sie abzulegen. Den Gedanken, dass dies ein Projekt wie .R sein könnte, weil sie jemanden brauchte, um den sie sich kümmern konnte, schob sie weit von sich.

Nun saß Hermione also neben dem Schrecken ihrer Jugend und ihrem zukünftigen Partner in einer gleichberechtigten Freundschaft und überlegte, wie sie dieses Unterfangen beginnen sollte. Es hieß, man müsse nur selbst ein guter Freund sein, um einen anderen Menschen für sich zu gewinnen. Doch ihr fiel partout nicht ein, wie sie das tun sollte. Alle ihre Freundschaften waren zu Kinderzeiten entstanden, da hinterfragte man Motive und Ziele der anderen und auch seiner selbst nicht. Doch dies hier war etwas, das sie als erwachsene Frau, als Überlebende eines Krieges, als Witwe startete, und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Snape ihr Auskommen beeinflusste. Tief in Gedanken versunken reagierte sie beinahe zu spät, als das Objekt ihrer freundschaftlichen Begierde sie ansprach.

„Hier bitte, das Salz, Professor Snape."

Der Exspion sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel und Resignation an.

„Madam Weasley – Hermione,", knurrte er schließlich so leise, dass sie unwillkürlichen ihren Kopf zu ihm neigte, „das ist doch albern. Sie sind die Person, mit der ich regelmäßig Kontakt zu pflegen gedenke, also werde ich Ihnen als Einziger neben Poppy Pomfrey gestatten, mich zu duzen."

Ernst starrte er sie an, als wolle er anhand ihrer Reaktion prüfen, ob sie des Privilegs würdig war.

„Vielen Dank,", antwortete Hermione ebensoleise und ernst, „Severus."

Als sie seinen Namen aussprach, ließ ihre körpereigene Magie ihre Haare knistern.

Hermione verfiel wieder in Grübelei. Das war ungewöhnlich, überlegte sie, während sie versuchte, ihr Haar unauffällig mit einer Hand zu bändigen. Nicht dass ihre Magie einen Weg fand, unterdrückte Gefühle zu äußern. Mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit standen Hermione die Haare zu Berge oder verwandelten sich in ein sprichwörtliches Rattennest. Erstaunlich war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie in genau dieser Situation zu knistern begannen. Das hatten sie nur getan, als Ron und sie endlich erkannten, was sie am anderen hatten, und als Victor sie damals zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Und sehr zur Erheiterung Ollivanders hatten sich ihre Haare in wunderschöne Engelslöckchen gelegt, als sie ihren Zauberstab zum ersten Mal in die Hand genommen hatte.

Hermione bemerkte, dass Severus sie prüfend ansah. Er schien in ihrem Gesicht nach etwas zu suchen, das nur ihm bekannt war. Es war ein verwirrendes und erhebendes Gefühl, als sich seine Augen in ihre bohrten. Beinahe schüchtern erlaubte sie sich ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln, und sofort unterwarfen sich ihre Locken wieder den Haarnadeln, die sie in einem unordentlichen Knoten hielten.

Doch die Haare an ihren Armen richteten sich ganz ohne Zutun von Magie auf, als Severus ungeübt und schief zurücklächelte.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ab Kapitel 2 gebetat von **Valentia. **Merci :-)

* * *

><p>„So, das war's, Mr. Fender." Mit einer angedeuteten Handbewegung scheuchte Hermione den Zweitklässler aus dem Krankenflügel. Sein leichtes Hinken würde im Laufe der nächsten Stunde vollständig verschwinden.<p>

Jenson Fender war seit seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts beinahe jede Woche zu ihr gekommen. Seine aschblonden Haare waren immer zerzaust, seine grüne Krawatte immer schief und seine Augen immer traurig. Zuerst hatte Hermione seine ständigen Besuche mit Heimweh in Verbindung gebracht. Dieser Eindruck hatte sich verstärkt, als er ihr ein Bild seiner Mutter gezeigt hatte. Sie war Hermione sehr ähnlich mit dem spitzen Kinn und der schmalen Nase, nur ihre Augen waren dunkler und die Haare heller. Jensons Mutter machte einen sehr zerbrechlichen Eindruck und lächelte schüchtern aus dem Bild.

Die junge Heilerin wusste, dass niemand so viele Unfälle haben konnte. Nicht einmal Harry hatte es damals so oft in den Krankenflügel geschafft. Es hatte mehr als ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis Hermione auffiel, dass Jensons kleine und größere Verletzungen fast ausschließlich auf seiner linken Körperhälfte zu finden waren und nie seinen rechten Arm betrafen. Da bemerkte sie, dass sie noch zu Mitleid fähig war und beinahe überzufließen drohte. Seither zerbrach sie sich den Kopf, wie sie dem Jungen helfen konnte. Sie traf sich regelmäßig mit seinem Hauslehrer und versagte ebenso regelmäßig, das Problem anzusprechen. Es war allgemein bekannt, wie sehr sich der finstere Professor gegen jegliche Einmischung sträubte, und Hermione konnte sich nicht überwinden, das seltsame Etwas zwischen ihnen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Irgendwann wäre dieses Etwas stark genug, um dieses Thema auszuhalten, doch noch war sie sich dessen nicht sicher.

Hermione ließ die verschmutzten Kompressen mit einem Zauberstabwisch verschwinden und summte sehr schief ein paar Töne. Beinahe hätte sie über sich selbst gelacht, doch ihre Muskeln wollten die ungewohnte Bewegung nicht vollziehen.

_You stole my cauldron_ war mit Abstand das liebste Lied von Poppy Pomfrey. Die todkranke Frau lag in einem separaten Zimmer hinter Hermiones Wachraum und ein Grammophon spielte fast unablässig Celestina Warbeck. Hermione vermutete, dass das so ein Frauending war, für das sie mindestens ein Vierteljahrhundert älter werden musste, bevor sie es verstehen konnte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre unsortierten Gedanken und begann den Text zu singen. Es klang genauso falsch wie ihr Summen, doch sie war allein im Krankenflügel und es war ihr egal. Sie schmetterte gerade „…but you can't have my heart.", als die große Tür aufgestoßen wurde und sie sich Severus Snape gegenübersah, der sie mit ungläubigem Blick bedachte.

„Celestina Warbeck, Hermione?", schnarrte er. „Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst zu jung für diesen Hausfrauenkram."

„Ich bin siebenundzwanzig und ganz sicher nicht zu jung für irgendetwas!", protestierte sie automatisch. Irgendetwas an ihm reizte fast immer ihr Temperament, besonders zu dieser Zeit des Monats. Sie hatte im letzten Jahr sehr viel Zeit gehabt, sich selbst zu beobachten. Rückschlüsse dieser Art hätte sie früher nie ziehen können.

Erst Severus' hochgezogene Augenbraue ließ sie realisieren, was sie gesagt hatte, und sie wurde prompt rot. Dafür wurde sie belohnt mit etwas, das beinahe ein Lächeln war, und das genauso schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war.

„Wie geht es ihr heute?"

„Sie ist fast wach." Hermione seufzte. Poppys Tage waren gezählt, das wussten sie beide. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte gedacht, dass sich ihr Sterben so lange hinziehen würde. Die alte Heilerin lag seit mehreren Wochen nur noch im Bett und nahm ihre Umwelt kaum noch war. Manchmal konnte sie auf Fragen antworten, manchmal war sie sehr unruhig und warf sich auf der Matratze hin und her. Musik entspannte sie, und so ertrug Hermione den herzzerreißend jazzigen Klang der Warbeck.

Es war nicht das erste Sterbebett, an dem Hermione saß. Es war nicht einmal das erste Mal, dass sie den Patienten näher kannte. Doch Poppy war die Erste, die wirklich Verständnis und Einsicht in ihre Krankheit hatte. Möglicherweise war es ihre Intuition als Heilerin, mutmaßte die Jüngere, als die Matrone sie fortschickte.

„Heute nicht, Kind", flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht morgen." Und Hermione wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie strich der Kranken ein letztes Mal für den Tag die Haare aus dem Gesicht und verließ leise den Raum. Bis auf eine Notbeleuchtung von fünf gut platzierten und dauerhaft brennenden Laternen löschte sie das Licht auf der Krankenstation. Nur selten blieben Schüler über Nacht und in Notfällen wussten Lehrer und die Geister, wo sie zu finden war. Als sie in ihren Räumen angekommen war, zog sie ihre Uniform aus und reinigte sie mit einem Desinfektionszauber, bevor sie Hose und Oberteil in einen speziellen Wäschesack legte. Die Hauselfen kümmerten sich später um den Rest.

Sie vermied den Blick in den großen Spiegel, als sie in Alltagskleidung schlüpfte. Sie wusste, dass sie viel zu dünn war und dass sie für ihr Alter zu viele Narben und Falten hatte. Ihr Gesicht war von Krieg und Trauer verhärmt und sie hatte einen strengen Zug um den Mund bekommen. Zumindest ihr Haar war ungezähmt wie immer und hatte etwas von seinem Glanz zurück und ihre Haut war nicht mehr besorgniserregend durchscheinend. Die regelmäßigen und gesunden Mahlzeiten im Schloss hatten zumindest in dieser Hinsicht Wirkung gezeigt.

Der graue Pullover war ein Geschenk von Ron und stand ihr überhaupt nicht. Nach fast sechs Jahren tat der Gedanke an ihn nur noch selten weh. Die Traurigkeit war geblieben.

„Wieso erkennst du eigentlich Texte von der Warbeck?", platzte Hermione heraus, als sich die Kerkertür öffnete.

„Natürlich habe ich Zeit, Hermione, komm doch herein." Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie Ziel von Severus' Sarkasmus war, doch vermutlich hatte sie das diesmal verdient. Manchmal vergaß sie, dass im Umgang mit ihm andere Regeln galten, dass sie keine unbeschwerten Teenager waren. Meistens jedoch kamen sie gut miteinander aus, obwohl ein Großteil ihrer Freundschaft aus gemeinsamem Schweigen bestand. Auch dieser Abend würde keine Ausnahme bilden.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie so oft in die Kerker zog. Severus' Anwesenheit im Krankenflügel war Poppys Bettlägerigkeit geschuldet, obwohl er nie versäumte, auch ihr einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Es war zu einer komfortablen Routine geworden.

Dankbar nahm sie die Tasse entgegen und beobachtete, wie der Tränkemeister im Sessel Platz nahm. Immer wieder versetzte sie die Leichtigkeit in Staunen, mit der der mürrische Mann seine langen Glieder bewegte. Er besaß bei allem, was er tat, eine tänzerische Grazie, die sie sich manchmal tollpatschig und unerfahren fühlen ließ. Nie jedoch hatte er sie in diesem Gedanken bestärkt, falls er ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen:", setzte Severus an, „Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass Molly Weasley nur wenige Jahre älter ist als ich? Ich bin wesentlich näher am Schnulzenalter als du."

Hermione schnaubte in ihre Teetasse. Das war es, was der Krieg aus ihnen gemacht hatte: vorzeitig gealtert und traumatisiert. Der Alltag war keine Erleichterung, sondern ein Mühlrad, das sich drehte und sie mitriss. Und noch immer versuchten sie, den Schaden, den Voldemort verursacht hatte, zu reparieren. Severus hatte damit bei den Schülern seines Hauses zumindest mäßigen Erfolg, doch Hermione kämpfte bei ihrer todkranken Patientin auf verlorenem Posten.

„Poppy wird sterben", sagte Hermione tonlos nach mehreren Minuten der Stille.

„Ich weiß."

„Bald."

„Ich weiß." Noch nie hatte er so resigniert geklungen. Ein sehr kleiner Teil von Hermione freute sich darüber, denn sonst verbarg er alle Emotionen außer Ärger auch vor ihr.

„Sie ist – sie hat –" Er brach ab und sein Gesicht wurde vollkommen neutral. Hermione erfasste, was er nicht sagen konnte. Poppy hatte ihm mehrfach das Leben gerettet. Sie war seine Anlaufstelle gewesen, seit er ein Teenager gewesen war. Sie war ihm mehr Mutter als die Frau, die ihn geboren hatte. Sie würde das Opfer des letzten Krieges sein, das er am meisten betrauern würde.

Als Hermione sich am nächsten Morgen für den Tag fertigmachte, dachte sie über die Stille nach, die sie mit Severus teilte. Es war kein Schweigen, das durch fehlende Worte verursacht wurde. Es war auch kein beredtes Schweigen. Es war nicht ganz Freundschaft und mehr als Duldung. Es war einfach nur Sein.

Mit Ron hatte sie so etwas nicht erlebt. Er hatte nur geschwiegen, wenn er beleidigt gewesen war. Ihr gemeinsames Leben war turbulent und laut gewesen und sie vermisste es manchmal. Hermione hatte erkannt, dass ihre Liebe zu Ron oft anstrengend gewesen war, nie leise und zärtlich. Sie war irgendwann, nach seinem Tod, zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass ihre Ehe nicht für die Ewigkeit geschaffen gewesen wäre. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich besser und wusste, dass sie nur wenige Menschen lange Zeit um sich haben konnte, und Ronald hatte nicht dazugehört. Er war ungestüm und lebensfroh und fordernd, und sie hatte sich oft und gern mitreißen lassen. Doch er hatte nie erkannt, wann sie vor Trubel nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ruhe war ihm vollkommen fremd gewesen. Sie verurteilte ihn nicht dafür, doch die letzten Jahre in fast vollkommener sozialer Einsamkeit hatten ihre Sinne für ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse geschärft. Severus und ihr gemeinsames Schweigen waren ihr genug.

Hermione wusste nicht, wann sie begonnen hatte, Severus mit Ron zu vergleichen. Im Normalfall schob sie solche Gedanken weit von sich, doch an diesem Tag war nichts normal.

Hermione wusste es in dem Moment, in dem sie die Krankenstation betrat. Die Tür zum Schwesternzimmer stand offen und die Luft flirrte vor Magie. Einem Impuls folgend beschwor sie ihren Patronus herauf.

"Es ist soweit", sagte sie und schickte den Otter zu Severus. Dann rannte sie beinahe in das kleine Krankenzimmer. Poppy sah sie mit weit offenen Augen an.

„Hermione", hauchte sie und die Jüngere kniete sich an das Bett. Die Vorhänge flatterten wie Fahnen in einem Wind, der nicht existierte.

Hermione hatte so etwas schon einmal erlebt. Es war das letzte Aufbegehren der Magie eines Sterbenden. Nur sehr mächtige Hexen und Zauberer setzten ihre magische Kraft im Tod frei, doch es gab keine Erklärung für dieses Phänomen. Niemand schien es erforschen zu wollen und Hermione bildete keine Ausnahme. Sie hatte genug Tod und Sterben gesehen, ihre Berufung lag im Heilen.

„Ich habe Severus Bescheid gesagt." Sie ergriff die Hand der alten Heilerin.

„Der liebe Junge", flüsterte sie. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig, obwohl ihre Magie um sie herum tobte. Die Vorhänge bauschten sich auf, das Wasser im Krug schlug Wellen und der Teppich kräuselte sich an den Enden. Die Luft flackerte, aufgeladen mit magischem Potential, und Hermiones Haut kribbelte, als ihre eigene Magie sich ausstreckte und antwortete. Die Kraft, die von der alten Heilerin ausging, war beinahe greifbar.

Dann senkten sich die Vorhänge und Poppys Hand ruhte schwer und schlaff in ihrer. Alles verstummte. Die Heilerin war tot.

Noch bevor die Tränen aus Hermiones Augen fließen konnten, wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen.

„Madame Weasley!", rief eine atemlose Jungenstimme.

Hogwarts' Heilerin schob die Trauer beiseite, straffte die Schultern und ging aus dem Totenzimmer. Vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand Jenson Fender mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Madame Weasley – Zaubertränke – Professor Snape – Unfall!", keuchte er.

Heiß und kalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter, als hätte Harry ihr erneut die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Ehemanns überbracht.

.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Es scheint Unklarheiten gegeben zu haben, wie die Kapitel einzuordnen sind... 'Wie ein Licht in der Nacht' besteht aus vier Oneshots, die locker miteinander verknüpft, jedoch über einen Zeitraum von etwa zehn Jahren verteilt sind.

* * *

><p>Fledermäuse sausten über ihren Kopf hinweg, die Luft war deutlich kälter und die Geister sahen besonders schaurig aus. Hermione fröstelte durch eine Kälte, die nicht von den vielen brennenden Fackeln und Laternen vertrieben werden konnte. Sie verstand nicht, warum Minerva McGonnagall Jahr für Jahr darauf bestand, Halloween in diesem Ausmaß zu feiern. Sie hatte genug von Geistern, Untoten und dunklen Wesen gesehen und war sich sicher, dass es den meisten Lehrkräften und sogar einigen Schülern ähnlich erging. Hätte man eines der uralten Samhainrituale durchgeführt, um Rat aus der Geisterwelt zu erhalten, hätte Hermione möglicherweise Verständnis gehabt. Doch Gruseln nur des Gruselns wegen hatte einen schlechten Beigeschmack, ein Herabsetzen der Gefährlichkeit der Dunklen Künste, die fest mit Halloween verbunden waren. Sich den unheilbringenden Energien auszusetzen, die an diesem Tag besonders leicht die Grenze zur bewussten Welt passieren konnte, ohne entsprechende Vorkehrungen zum Schutz zu treffen, grenzte an Fahrlässigkeit. Hogwarts Banne waren zwar stark, doch sie schützten gegen äußere Angriffe. Die Mauern hatten im Laufe der Jahrhunderte jedoch so viel Schrecken und dunkle Magier gesehen, dass der Feind im Innern des Schlosses war. Hermione hatte schon mehr als einmal versucht, die Schulleiterin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch Minerva beharrte darauf, dass dies eine neue Generation Schüler sei und dass sie die Schrecken des Krieges nicht auf ihre Schultern legen sollten.<p>

Nach dem Dinner zog Hermione sich in ihre Räume zurück. Neben der Tür hatte sie einen Strauß aus Kornblumen aufgehängt. Sie hatte die Blumen zusammen mit einem Bund Lavendel aus einem der Gewächshäuser geholt und vertraute nun wie in den Jahren zuvor auf den Schutz, den sie versprachen.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen, als ihre Tür sich öffnete. Doch es war Severus, der hereinkam.

„Oh. Ich dachte, du hättest Aufsicht", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Sonst hätte ich auf dich gewartet."

Er ging nicht darauf ein, obwohl sie sicher war, in kein Fettnäpfchen getreten zu sein. Denn das hätte er sie wissen lassen. Auch nach mehreren Jahren ihrer ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft war der Tränkemeister ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, der sich nicht aus der Reserve locken lies. Stumm beobachtete Hermione, wie er getrocknete Kräuter in eine Schale am Fenster gab und ein sanftes Feuer entzündete. Die graugrünen Blätter glühten auf und ein leichter Salbeiduft verteilte sich im Raum. Erst dann zog er seinen schweren Umhang aus, den er in der Wärme des Zimmers nicht benötigte, und setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas.

Hermione versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu schnuppern, um den Geruch zu erfassen, den er mit in den Raum gebracht hatte.

„Calendula, Severus?", fragte sie endlich.

„Kornblumen, Hermione?", gab er im selben Ton zurück und starrte sie an, als wollte er bis auf den Grund sehen. „Du spürst es auch."

Sie nickte, bevor sie die Frage stellte, die ihr seit dem Morgen auf der Zunge brannte:

„Wieso scheinen wir die einzigen zu sein, die es wahrnehmen?"

Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit, deutlicher zu werden. Sie wusste, dass Severus dasselbe unterschwellige Unwohlsein befallen hatte, dass er wie sie alle inneren Verteidigungen hochgezogen und noch ein paar äußere hinzugefügt hatte. Kornblumen, Lavendel, Ringelblumen und Salbei waren bekannt für den Schutz vor ungünstigen Einflüssen.

„Ich habe von deinem fruchtlosen Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin gehört." Severus ließ den Titel mühelos wie eine Beleidigung klingen und ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Er hatte das Feststellen von Offensichtlichem schon immer verabscheut, rief sich Hermione ins Gedächtnis. „Kann es ein", fragte sie nach einer Pause, in der das Räucherwerk verbrannte und sie ruhiger geworden war, „dass sie es nicht so merkt wie du und ich? Vielleicht sind unsere Sinne sensibilisiert für dunkle Mächte? Immerhin war ich Trägerin eines der Horkruxe und du hast wirklich viel Zeit in der Gegenwart von Voldemort verbracht."

Überrascht sah sie, dass Severus die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und sie finster anstarrte.

„Lass das!", fauchte er. „Meinst du, es gibt keinen Grund, warum du mich nie seinen Namen sagen hörst?"

„Lass deine Wut auf diesen Tag nicht an mir aus, Severus", sagte sie kalt. Sie hatte keine Kraft zum Streiten und erst recht keine Beherrschung, um ihre Emotionen sorgfältig zu filtern, bevor sie sprach.

Er sprang auf, starrte sie an und erinnerte an eine verletzte Bestie, die wütend und verängstigt auf den nächsten Angriff wartete.

„Das denkt ihr alle, nicht wahr? Dass ich zerfressen bin von Trauer und Wut und dass ich Lily Potter hinterherjammere wie ein liebeskranker Idiot. Lass mich dir versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Sonst hätte der Wahnsinns ich meiner spätestens bei Potter Juniors Einschulung bemächtigt. Doch meine Schuld ist gesühnt, meine Wut verraucht und die Trauer hat nach mehr als zwanzig Jahren nur noch den Stellenwert, den ich ihr zuweise: keinen sehr hohen!"

Sein Starren verlor an Intensität, als er leiser fortfuhr:

„Deshalb habe ich aufgegeben, mit Minerva über Halloween zu diskutieren. Alles, was ich sage, bringt sie mit ihren falschen Vorstellungen meiner Trauerbewältigung in Verbindung und nimmt es nicht ernst. Ich bin es leid."

Mehrere Momente vergingen, in denen er einen Punkt an der Wand fixierte, bevor Hermione klar wurde, dass er nach seinem Ausbruch nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Vermutlich wollte er hinausstürmen und die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen lassen, doch er war nicht gewillt, die Sicherheit des Raumes zu verlassen. Es lag an ihr, ihm zu helfen.

„Komm her." Sie hatte bewusst den Ton gewählt, mit dem sie ihre kleinen und größeren Patienten im Krankenflügel zur Mitarbeit bewegen konnte. Auch bei dem Tränkemeister wirkte es, denn er setzte sich zögerlich neben sie. Er wich ihrem Blick aus, doch Hermione war vor allem erleichtert, die drohende Gefahr abgewendet zu sehen. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie auf Severus' Arm. Erst jetzt löste sich die Faust, die er gebildet hatte. Er ließ zu, dass sie tastend über die helle Haut und das Dunkle Mal fuhr. Als sie das Zeichen zum ersten Mal von Nahem gesehen hatte, hatte ihr die Zeit für eine genaue Betrachtung gefehlt. Auch jetzt noch war die Haut an seinem linken Unterarm und der Hand leicht rötlich. Bei dem Zaubertrankunfall im Jahr zuvor hatte Severus sich schwere Verätzungen zugezogen. Sie hatte nur dafür sorgen können, dass sich keine Narben bildeten, doch die Wundheilung war nur langsam fortgeschritten. Der schnellen Reaktion des Tränkemeisters war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass kein Schüler verletzt worden war, doch ihm selbst hatte die Explosion zwei Tage magisch induziertes Koma eingebracht, weil die gängigen Mittel nicht ausreichend gewirkt hätten, um ihn schmerzfrei durch die anfängliche Wundversorgung zu bringen.

„Es schmerzt", bekannte er emotionslos. „Wenn ich den Namen höre oder ihn gar selbst ausspreche, fühlt es sich an, als hätte man einen Taser auf mich abgefeuert."

Hermione nahm sich vor, später nachzufragen, woher er den Vergleich nahm. Dass Voldemort ein Tabu in das Mal eingewebt hatte, wunderte sie nicht. Seine Macht hatte immer auf Leid und Schmerz beruht.

Severus räusperte sich und sie sah ihn an.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, heute Abend damit konfrontiert zu werden."

Hermione nickte und nahm die ungesagte Entschuldigung an.

Es tat gut, seine warme Haut unter ihren Fingern zu spüren. Der Salbeigeruch lullte sie ein und fast ohne es zu wollen schloss sie ihre Augen. Eine tiefe Ruhe hatte sich über sie gelegt. Ihre Magie, die den Tag über in Wellen aufgebrandet war, kehrte zu dem gleichmäßigen Pulsieren zurück, das sie ihr Leben lang begleitet hatte und aus dem sie ihre Kraft zog.

Durch Salbei und Ringelblume konnte sie einen anderen Geruch wahrnehmen, dunkler und herber, der ihren Geist besänftigte. Neben ihr war der warme Körper des Freundes und bot ihr die Sicherheit, die sie brauchte.

Die Welt wurde still.

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag sie allein auf dem Ledersofa ihres Wohnzimmers. Sie registrierte die vertrauten und doch fremden Schutzbanne, die Severus beim Verlassen ihrer Räume gewoben haben musste. In der Luft hing noch der Geruch des Räucherwerks, doch der Schrecken der Nacht konnte ihr längst nichts mehr anhaben. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr, dass es noch zu früh zum Aufstehen war.

Zufrieden schloss Hermione erneut die Augen und kuschelte sich tiefer in den wärmenden Umhang des Tränkemeisters.

.


End file.
